Can't come up with a titel
by Ellie-swe
Summary: I am really bad at summaries, so just read it if you want to. Be nice this is my first fanfic. I'm from sweden so maybe som things are strange but I have try my best
1. Default Chapter

Sabrina the Newbie

Chapter one.

Car:

Sabrina is sitting in the car with her mother on her way to Mt. Horizon. Sabrina is looking out from the window…but she doesn't see anything…she is trapped in her own thoughts. 

"This is for your own good, bree", her mother says.

"Well mother, If you knew what my 'own good' was…. Then you shouldn't send me there you know" Sabrina says and put her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, you'll see, you'll like it there!"

"Oh…. L-let's just NOT talk more until we comes there,okay?" he says and looks out from the window.

"Sure. If that's what you want" 

They kept driving in silence and when they got there Sabrina's mother went out to look for the direcor.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Peter Scarbrow." Sabrina's mother told the girl in the reception.

"Yes, one moment I'll go and get him for you." Said the young girl with red hair.

"Thank you." The girl comes back with a middle age man.

"Hello Mrs. Lacore, I am Peter Scarbrow the director of Horizon." He shakes her hand.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina's mother. Sabrina is in the car I'll just go and get her- - -" 

"Let me come with you." He says and they went out to the car.

Sabrina sees her mother come with some guy. 

"Bree, come out from the car" Her mother says and opens the door.

"No thank you, I like it in here." She says quiet.

"Bree, come out, Now." Her mother starts to get angry.

Sabrina rises up and is out from the car. A tall girl gets out from the car and looks at Peter.

"Hey Sabrina, I'm Peter Scarbrow It's nice to meet you." He says and puts his hand towards Sabrina; to shake hand's with her. Sabrina grabs his hand.

"Thank you If the circumstances would be different I'm sure I would like it too." She says and smiles sarcastic. She's not wearing any make up, and she are as white as a sheet. 

"Well… shall we go in to my office?" He says and put one of Sabrina's bags up.

"Yes", Sabrina's mother answers. She grabs Sabrina's other bag and they all started to walk.

In the lodge there's many kids. Everyone looks curiously at her. Sabrina doesn't have a good feeling about this. She puts her hands in her pockets and takes a deep breath.

In the office Peter tells them what they are doing at Horizon, and that Sabrina will belong to a group named Cliffhangers. When it was time for Sabrina's mother to go home, Sabrina felt a big hole in her.

"Mom, please don't leave me here! Please take me back…please?" She cried.

"No, you'll stay here and get better. Bye Sabrina." Her mother told her and she was nearly into tears.

No…mother please?! She cried when the car went away down the hill. 

Peter stand's behind Sabrina and she just walks by him, pretend not to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey, This is m first fanfic so please be nice! I'm from Sweden and my English may not be the best. Anyway, I know that I'm not the best author in the world and stuff, and the spelling may not be the best. But remember I'm from Sweden so I don't talk English all the time! Have a great day and enjoy your reading! 

Chapter two

"Sabrina, wait a minute." Peter says and follows her. Sabrina turns around. She's crying.

"What is it?" She asks and tries to hide her tears. (I don't know how to write, but she tries to hide that she is crying)

"I'm sorry but we have to search for drugs and stuff in your pack, and a doctor will look at you."

"What!? Why!?" She says and looks confused.

"Security rules. So follow me and I will take you to Dr. Burke." He points at the infirmary.

"Whatever…." Sabrina says and thinks on witch hell hole her mother sent her to.

An hour later Sabrina's pack is done, and no drugs were found. She finally gets too see her dorm. She shares dorm with some guys named Shelby, Katherine and Juliet, she haven't met them yet, but now when peter takes her to the cafeteria she'll probably meet them. Peter leads her to a table were seven persons are sitting and eating their food.

"Cliffhangers, let me introduce you to Sabrina, she is in your group now. Kat can you show here around here after you have eaten?"

"Sure, Hi I'm Kat this is Auggie, Ezra, Shelby, Scott, Daisy and Juliet."

"Ehh…Hi…. "Sabrina says, a little shy.

"Well I have to go to a meeting, but Sabrina, I know the cliffhangers will take good care of you. Right group?" 

"Sure Pete!" The cliffhangers say all at the same time.

Peter goes away. And Sabrina is alone in this place. The dinner was quiet. Sabrina didn't eat much.

"Hey, the food tastes better than it looks", Ezra says to her.

"Oh, sorry I'm not so hungry…. I am very tired." Sabrina says and smiles. She is not very tired but she doesn't have a real appetite.

"Well I am done here shall we go for a tour?" Kat asks.

"Yeah sure." Sabrina says and smiles. 

The walks away and Kat shows her all places. At the evening about 7 PM Bree lies on her bed and writing her diary. She's very tired. She goes up and brushes her teeth's and put her long hair in a pigtail. Then goes to bed. She wakes up by Juliet.

"Hey, It's breakfast now, hurry and get dressed." She says enthusiastic.

"Oh Juliet thanks but I am note so hungry." She says. * This is way to early to get up* Sabrina thinks as she put her cover over her head.

"Okay, but you won't eat until lunch then you know." Juliette says and shrugs on her sholders.

"Yeah I know. Thanks anyway." Bree says under the cover.

Juliette walks away to the cafeteria. She meets Peter there and he asks where Sabrina is. 

"Oh she is at the dorm."

"Isn't she going to eat?" Peter asks.

"She wasn't hungry she said."

"Okay, well have a nice breakfast Jules."

"Yep." And Jules goes over to the other Cliffhangers.

Peter walks away to the Cliffhanger girl's dorm.

"Is the coast clear?" He asks. No, answer. "Well I'm coming in now."

"Hey Bree. What's up?" he asks and walks over to her bed.

"Just leave me alone please?" She said still with her cover over her head.

"No, sorry can't do that. I want you to come and eat breakfast."

"No thanks." Bree answers.

"Well then. I want you to come to my office in ten minutes." He says and went out from the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sabrina gets up and walks away to Peter's office. She knocks on the door and he says, "come in". Sabrina steps in and there's this blond woman.

"Sabrina this is Sophie Becker, she is one of the counselors and works a lot with the Cliffhangers." Peter says.

"Hey Sabrina nice to meet you. Peter I shall go and do the dishes with the others. "

"Yep. See you Soph." 

"Yeah, Bye Bree." Sophie says

"Bye." Sabrina answers. Sophie closes the door and Peter and Sabrina was alone.

"You wanted me to come here…?" Sabrina says to Peter

"Yeah, I want you to tell a little about yourself." He says and puts away a map that he has been reading.

"Okay. My name is Sabrina but everybody calls me Bree. I am sixteen years old. And I have been placed here for no reason." She says and crosses her arms around her chest.

"No reason you say, huh?" Peter says and lifts one eyebrow.

"Yeah, Without ANY reason."

"Well that's not what your mother told me. Your mother told me that you've been strange the last six months- - -"

"Well my mother is a mythomaniac."

"Can you tell my why you're here?" He asks again.

"Hum…I have to go to the bathroom. May I go?"

"Can't it wait?"

"No it can't wait." She says starting to get angry.

"All right then. Have Kat shown you the classrooms?" 

"Yes." 

"Good see you at the next lesson."

"Sure, whatever…" Bree is mumbles and walks to the bathroom. 

Class

"God morning everyone. Have anyone seen Sabrina?" Peter asks his class.

"Sorry to interrupt Peter", Sophie, who just run in to the class, said. "But Sabrina is locked in on the toilet. I think she got panic."

"Sorry class I got to go, be right back. Read chapter two and three in your books." Peter runs with Sophie to the toilet.

"Bree are you all right?" Peter asks concerned. 

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" She screams with panic in her voice. 

"Calm down we'll get you out!" He hears that she is walking around and crying. 

"Bree it will be okay, hear me?" Peter says to calm her down.

"JUST TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" She hit's on the door.

"We have to get her out fast." Peter says to Sophie. 

"But how? The locksmith will be here in about one hour." Sophie told Peter.

"She can't wait that long. The girl has claustrophobia. Can you get me the drilling-machine? I'll take the hinge off."

"Sure I'll get it." Sophie runs away for the drilling-machine.

"Bree, are you with me?" Bree doesn't answer. Sophie comes back with the machine.

"Here you go." She hands it over to Peter 

"She's not answering when I talk to her, you better find the doctor she may be in chock." 

"Okay, but shouldn't we see first? I mean if she's okay."

"Okay." Peter starts to take the hinge off. And soon he can lift the door away. In there Bree is lying on the floor and shakes uncontrollably. Peter runs in and lifts her up. 

"Bree you'll be okay. It's all right now, your out." He says. 

"Take her outside that's what we did with my sister when things like this happened." Sophie says to Peter.

"Okay, Bree we'll take you out on the porch. So you can have some fresh air." 

Outside Bree starts to calm down.

"She's not shaking anymore. That's a good thing, right?" Peter asks Sophie.

"Yes that's a very good thing" She says and smiles.

"Thank you." Bree says to Peter and stands up. Peter gets up and asks Sophie to take his class. 

"Bree, how come you're claustrophobic?" 

"… Don't know." She says. But Peter knows she is lying. 

"Yes you do know. But you don't want to tell me. Anyway. You don't have to come to this class but I want to see you on the hike, okay?"

"What, are we going on a hike…in this weather?" She asks.

"Yep. You can start packing when the other cliffhangers are coming in to the dorm. Okay?"

"Okay." She says. "This man must be nuts!" she thinks. 

"Good. So you are ok now?"

"Yes…thank you again Peter." She says quiet.

"You're welcome." Peter turns around and walks inside. He turns around to the window and sees Sabrina sinking to her knees on the ground and starts to cry.


	4. chapter 4

A/N: I have forgot to say that I don't own any of the characters only the ones that you doesn't recognize! The rest of the characters belong to Foxfamily! Enjoy your reading, and please review! And Thanks to Banana Belle for her kindly review! And remember I'm NOTE english, so the spelling may note be so good!

Chapter 4

Hike.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Peter asks the cliffhangers

"Yes." The Cliffhangers answers.

"All right lets go!" 

Everybody starts to walk. Their packs are heavy. They have tents, sleeping bags, and some food in it. Bree used to love these things but now she feels…nothing. She had to quit scouting because of her knee. Her knee got hurt when…when..

"Okay guys. Lets wrest for ten minutes." Peter says and goes to the river to get some water. 

"Hi I'm Juliette, I haven't said hi to you. " Juliette says

"Hi, I'm Sabrina but everyone calls me Bree. "

"Okay, Everybody here calls me Jules. So what do you think about Horizon so far?"

"Well…I'm sure it's a good school…but right now, don't like it specially much."

"I understand you, believe me! I hated this school, but now I love it. "

"Is it to personal to ask why you're here?"

"No. I'm a bulimic… and I'm cutting myself."

"Oh… what should I say…? I'm sorry?" Bree wonders and looks confused.

"Ah, that is ok. " Juliette says and shrugs her shoulders. 

"OKAY team! Let's go!" Peter says. And they start to walk. After about an hour they have reached their goal. They took their tent up and then started to make dinner. Everyone sat around the fire and talked about everything. Sabrina didn't eat much, which Peter noticed. So when it was time for Sabrina to do the dishes, she walks down to the river and a minute later Peter was there to.

"Hey Bree! Let me help you with that. Not hungry today, huh?" He asks as he starts to help her with the dish, 

"Um… no…not really. Why?"

"Well I thought, No breakfast…barely some Lunch and now no dinner. "

"So. Why do you care? It's only food anyway."

"Well… you have to eat soon you know. Or else you will past out you know."

"Would you just leave me alone!?" Sabrina says and rises up to run away.

'Why does everyone care so got damn much? IT'S MY LIFE!' She thinks and runs away to the fire place.

Peter makes all the dishes and then heads back to the fireplace.

"What is it with her," Sophie asks and points on Sabrina who is sitting alone at the fire. 

"We had a little discussion." Peter says and looks over to Bree. 

"About what?"

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed it, but she barley eats." Peter says quiet.

"Well she is new here, and maybe she feels alone you know." 

"Yeah, but we have to keep an eye on her, for safety." Sabrina walks away towards her tent. 

"Sabrina? Where are you going?" Peter asks.

"I am going in to my tent and then I will sleep, am I allowed to do that master Scarbrow?" She says sarcastic.

"Of course, Good night."

"Whatever." She says and went in to her tent


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey! Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm really glad that you like my story! Thank you very much and have a really nice day!

Chapter 5

Next morning.

After the breakfast everybody starts to walk home. The way home was much more difficult than the way there. Sabrina's knee hurts and she tries not to limp but she does anyway.

"Why is Sabrina limping?" Sophie asks peter.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her? She doesn't like me much, you know."

"Yeah, I will walk with her." Sophie walks away to Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina! What's up?" She asks.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you. Why are you limping?" She asks and points at her knee.

"An old knee injury."

"How did it happen?"

" I don't want to ruin your day. Maybe some other time, ok?"

"Okay! So, you seem to know much about nature, how come?" Sophie asks just to talk about something. 

"I used to be a scout… before I…Before I hurt my knee."

"Oh! So you like to be out doors then." 

"Yeah sometimes."

Sophie and Bree came around very quick and they talked all the way home. When they were back at Horizon and Sabrina were out and watched when the cliffhangers played football.

"Bree, you've got a phone call it's your mother." Peter said as he walked towards her.

"Well tell her that I say 'Hi'." Sabrina says and looks at the kids who run on the grass.

"No you have to tell her by yourself. Come on this way." They went into Peter's office where the phone is. Peter stands behind her and pretends to look at a calendar. 

"Hello? Oh hello dear mama. So what do you want? You know you lose your rights to call you my mother after- - - are you nuts? Go to hell!" Sabrina lays up on her and turns around.

"Is everything okay? Aren't you too hard on your mother?" Peter asks.

"You don't know what she have done." Sabrina said and looked Peter in his eyes.

"Well can't you tell me? " He asks and goes to his chair.

"If I tell you… I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes you can. I have professional secrecy you know. I only need to report some things."

"Like…?" Sabrina sat at the chair in front of the desk.

"Like sexual abuse, and you know things that are illegal. 

"If I tell you, you'll have to promise me to NOT report it. Even if you have to. Understand?" She asks and look down on her feet

"If you don't say any names… then I can't do anything about it." Peter says and looks at her.

"Okay… fore two years ago I got beaten up so badly that I got a chronically knee injury. I ran away, but he found me. Then… I'm sorry this is too hard." She says almost crying. 

"It's okay. Take your time." 

"Well that's it." She says, obviously she don't want to talk about it more.

"So why are you Claustrophobic?"

"After that I got beaten up they put me in a small chest and I lay there for about 48 hours. May I go now please?" She asked crying.

"Sure, you may go. See you at the groups later." 

Sabrina runs to her dorm where the other girls are. They are talking about something, Sabrina didn't hear because all she could do was see the terrible pictures in her head, when she was lying in that chest. She takes her backpack down and put her clothes in it.

"Bree, where are you going?" Jules asked.

"Um, I'll just check a thing out. You're nice guys all of you, see you around okay, and by the way, don't say anything to Peter and Sophie please?" She looks at the other cliffhanger girls. 

"So, you are going to run, huh? Daisy asks. "Isn't that cute? The newbie can't stand us anymore! Well Good luck coz you'll need it!"

"Thank you Dais. See you all."

"He'll look after you know!" Shelby said.

Sabrina runs out from the dorm and follows the road. It is dark outside and it rains a lot. But she didn't care! All she could feel and see was how her stepfather and her stepbrother were hitting her and then placed her in a tiny box with chains and a lock on it. And all her mother did was saying that 'You're a very hard kid to deal with. You probably deserve it!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Horizon.

Jules and Daisy are looking for Peter. They found him in his office. Jules knocks on the door.

"Come in." Peter says. They open the door. And steps in to his office.

"Jules and Dais." He says and looks up from his desk.

"Peter we have something important to tell you." Daisy says.

"It's about Sabrina." Jules says.

"She has run". Dasiy says.

"What? In this weather? When did she leave?"

"About twenty minutes ago." The both girls said at the same time.

"And you came to me now?" He asks a bit angry.

"Yes, but don't be mad at us you know, we are not the one who run!" Daisy says.

"I have to find Soph. Can you two get Roger?"

"Sure." They went away to get Roger.

"Soph, come here." Peter says when he found Sophie.

"Peter has something happened?"

"Yes, Bree has run." He says quiet.

"What why?" Sophie asks concerned. 

"She told me about what happened. Her knee and her claustrophobia. She got trapped in a chest for 48 hours. And she got beaten on her knee... He says and put his jacket on.

"Did she say who did it?"

"No." Peter said. "I'll go out and look for her, you and roger stays here in case she calls. I'll have the radio with me. I start to walk along the road, I think that she follows it… she doesn't know the forest around here. I'll be right back."

Peter walks out in the rain. He walks about twenty minutes and when he is about to turn around he sees a shadow and he sees that it is Sabrina.


End file.
